


Happily Ever After

by myth_taken



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who's ready for SUPER CHEESY ENDING FIC???? i am.<br/>just a little thing about kanaya and rose going through and finding their friends after.<br/>this has the distinction of being the first ever ending fic as far as i can tell. just so y'all know.<br/>EDIT: it's actually the second. but. close enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> they're all in the same groups as they were at the end of the flash because that's easiest, but doing different things because i figured the picnic and soccer game were both happening long after the game ended.

_Thanks for playing_.

Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and you have just finished the result of years of hard work, resilience, and, of course, meticulously written game walkthroughs.

_Thanks for playing._

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM, and you have just concluded one of the most invigorating escapades that you will ever have the great privilege to witness.

_Thanks for playing._

You wonder what life will be like after the game. There seems to be quite a nice planet open for inhabitation now, and you'll be damned if you aren't about to inhabit it. 

You turn to Rose. You ask her if she wants to go find people. She says no, she wants to sit and appreciate that it's all over for a moment. You say okay, you'll sit with her, of course.

It seems like hours before the two of you get up. Maybe it is hours. You never quite know.

Now you decide that you want to go find people. And trolls, of course, and so on; you hear that Roxy has quite the crush on a cherub.

And, indeed, once you find Roxy, she's holding hands with said cherub, and when you point it out, she only winks and says, "With my looks? It was bound to happen."

Calliope rolls her eyes, but you see fondness. You recognize the look; you feel it behind your eyes every time Rose says something that is so undeniably Rose-like. 

John is next to them, laughing his ass off, as always. It's good to know that never changes.

You have to find more people. You have to know who's okay.

Dirk and Jake are already running around together, laughing. They're playing a human game called freeze tag, which makes Rose laugh, and which makes you confused until she explains the rules. It turns out that it's identical to the troll game of Run Around Until the Troll Designated "It" Touches You, Whereupon You Must Stand Still Until Another Player Touches You Again, which is so completely pointless with two people that you have to laugh too.

And a little ways beyond them sit Karkat, Dave, and Jade, who were the ones you and Rose really needed to see. You're vaguely aware of Jane in your periphery, but Karkat, Dave, and Jade are there, and that's who you and Rose need to see. 

Karkat is all curled up in Dave's lap. It's only been... however long since the game ended, and he's already all cosy. Dave is pretending to Rose that he's not thrilled about that, and Rose is pretending right back that she's fooled by Dave's act. You will never understand human pretense.

And Jade, of course, is as bubbly as ever, teasing Dave for his blatant lies, laughing about how cuddly Karkat turned out to be (at which Karkat shot up to a sitting position, already screaming about how cuddly he wasn't. It didn't help that this sitting position was in Dave's lap).

You and Rose take your seats next to Karkat, Dave, and Jade, and as you nestle into Rose's side, you can't help but think you might have a shot at living happily ever after.

_Thanks for playing._

**Author's Note:**

> there might be inaccuracies. i don't honestly know what the plot of homestuck is anymore; i'm just in it for the gays. of which there are, fortunately, very many. i tried to keep this as vague as possible so that i might not have to worry about accuracy, but i'm not sure how well i did. sorry if i messed anything huge up.


End file.
